gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World Calamity Overdrive
''World Calamity Overdrive ''is an Action/Action RPG Game, published by In-Verse. The game will be available for Portable consoles, and has plans for a Nintendo Wii U Release. Marking Sonikku Aensland's first attempt to do a some-sort exclusive game. The game's line is based in this: "We're our very own prisoner in a body full of questions and answers." A Fighting arcade game is also in the works with the name: Distortion Overdrive and is a 3D fighting resembling and remembering Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring for Arcade and PS1. And it will be included in the Wii U Version with all the unlockable content unlocked, and for the portables, there's "Sticker Puzzle", a tetris/puyo puyo-like game. It is stated to a January 2016 release. Basic Premise and Concept The thing has a style of rock and heavy metal, but also has some canon immigrants while not canon (Because there are some discrepancies such as Blake's birthday and Rainer's age and Ike's year of birth as such.). Simple is to survive over time throughout the game in another world. It's an Action-RPG, meaning that there will be hack and slash/beat 'em up/shooting elements by turns. Like Fire Emblem ''if a party members dies, dies (Applicable in Calamity Mode, there's a Hero Mode which allies can be revived), but plays a bad character ending at first and the soul being sent in a book (Otoko book or Onna book). (The Avatar Can't die, otherwise is a game over.) The Scenario is divided by Character, that you must interacted, will become your Ace during a sized portion of the game. It's also an open world game with Hub-worlds, in Hero mode can be access many times as you wish, but in Calamity Mode, you can access only a few times with a time limit. There's a mechanic who makes the thing also unique, there's a "Megalo Power", the Megalo power will turn you into a some sort of a band member thing and using a "Overkill", could eliminate at least 75-95% of the mooks nearby your party, The Overkill mechanic also can be used as an Action Duo, and a Power Trio. The game is set in the present year. Game modes The difficulties are: Easy-Normal-Hard. Hero Mode Characteristics: #Allies can be revived the moment if they're dead (they don't return until next chapter), but the consequence is that the Avatar will have only half or his/her powers until certain moments and its life stats being cut in half. #Infinite time to access in all open world or hub world zones. #Unlimited access to the Mystery Room. #Unlike Calamity Mode, every Zone Boss will gain to the player a rare accessory. Calamity Mode #Allies die, and their soul sent to the book Otoko or Onna. #Limited time in Hub worlds. (At least 4-5mins. long) #Avatar-kun/-chan is the only one who can access the Mystery Room. #The final bosses of Each Character will gain to the player an ultra rare accessory. Characters Avatar-kun/Avatar-chan (your name. Standard: Monty/Maribel. Fran in DO.) Name: -Main Male: Monty (Short of Montgomery, "Gumarich mountain")- -Main Female: Maribel (Maria+Isabel)- -Distortion Overdrive: Fran (Short of Francis and its variations)- Player's choice. *Gender: Player's choice / ambiguous (Distortion Overdrive) *Age: Player's choice (From 16 to 99 years old) *Birthday: Player's choice (June 6 main birthday) *Occupation: None *Height: -Main 5' 5" (Between 165–167 cm)- Player's choice *Weight: -Main 110 lbs to 119 lbs (Between 50–54 kg)- Player's choice *Blood type: Player's choice *Hobbies: In game development *Likes: In game development *Dislikes: In game development A male/female/androgynous character, he or she is very curious, and apparently, is part of the Calamity World, personality changes and ages too, in the cutscenes who he/she appears, wears a white robe that covers his body with two ribbons, one red and one black. Considered as the protagonist. In the Arcade game, it has gray hair and gray eyes. Arthur Payne *Gender: Male *Age: 25 years old *Birthday: August 17, 1990 *Occupation: Boxer *Height: 5' 10" (178–179 cm) *Weight: 161 lbs (73 kg) *Blood type: O+ *Hobbies: Training *Likes: Meditating, helping people with problems. *Dislikes: People who thinks wrong about others. Nicknamed "Artie" by his fellow friends, A man who became a boxer in his youth (Currently holds the Middleweight class). He has been in many fights for many years. He lives alone in a small apartment, chatting with his mother, who is 20 years his senior. His father is also alive, even though he divorced Artie's mother. He prefers to be discreet and not be popular on his own. He is bit of a loner, but shows good leadership, he and others were "transported" to the "Calamity" World, considered as a deuteragonist. Megara Wayne (A.K.A. Kana) *Gender: Female *Age: 20 years old *Birthday: March 6, 1995 *Occupation: Model *Height: 5' 3" (160–162 cm) *Weight: 101-103 lbs (46 kg) *Blood type: B- *Hobbies: Painting her nails. *Likes: Cute things. *Dislikes: "Poor people" Kana (real name Megara) is a popular model and childhood friend of Linda, she also likes nature and cute animals, however, has been teleported to another world. She is a bit of an airhead when speaking of her career, and belongs to the richest families in the normal world, but in "Calamity", she and other selected humans battle for "survival". Linda Bernard *Gender: Female *Age: 19 years old *Birthday: May 1, 1996 *Occupation: Student *Height: 5' 2" (157–159 cm) *Weight: 97-100 lbs (44–45 kg) *Blood type: AB+ *Hobbies: Writing *Likes: Family *Dislikes: Adventures. Kana's Childhood Friend, she is an avid writer and is a lazy when it comes to "go on adventures" is lactose intolerant, she is also a little silly and easily lost due to a problem with sense of orientation. However, she is smarter than she really thinks. She is apparently adopted judging from her family photos, her parents are not physically similar to her. Glen Minto *Gender: Male *Age: 27 years old *Birthday: October 31, 1988 *Occupation: Undertaker/Seller *Height: 6' 0" (183–184 cm) *Weight: 165-167 lbs (75 kg) *Blood type: A- *Hobbies: Vinyl collection. *Likes: Dancing. *Dislikes: Misunderstoods. A man in charge of funerals (mainly as an Undertaker) working part-time as a seller of both vinyl discs and small discs, especially in a store dedicated to sell in all kinds of Metal music in general. Judging by his appearance with darkness, he likes black magic, but many who do not know his secret, they take it in a bad way. K. Wheeler *Gender: Male *Age: 26 years old *Birthday: July 19, 1989 *Occupation: Ice Cream vendor. *Height: 5' 11" (180–182 cm) *Weight: 143-145 lbs (65 kg) *Blood type: B+ *Hobbies: Art, mechanics. *Likes: Repairing, technology. *Dislikes: Common sense. An ice cream vendor from his own truck, what becomes a monster truck when fighting against a great opponent, is a serious and very astute person, and apparently is a programming genius as he himself says, and loves give ice cream to children, although prices are not as expensive or cheap either, he is not from the big cities. Lynn *Gender: Female *Age: 23 years old *Birthday: April 23, 1992 *Occupation: College Student/Cook *Height: 5' 4" (163–164 cm) *Weight: 106-107 lbs (48 kg) *Blood type: A- *Hobbies: Cooking *Likes: Sleeping. *Dislikes: Conspirancies. A college student and a master cook, likes to do anything on her favor. But she has made claims that there is no calamity and that this world is only a "virtual reality" always down-to-earth Lynn is very realistic, which strives every day to overcome her obstacles and prejudices and never fall. Vivian Sheppard *Gender: Female *Age: 17 years old *Birthday: November 20, 1998 *Occupation: High School Student *Height: 5' 1" (155–156 cm) *Weight: 95-97 lbs (43–44 kg) *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Making accessories. *Likes: Eating a lot. *Dislikes: Scary things. A high school girl who is a crybaby, childish, and fearful who usually does not like mistreating her or anything, but she tries to outdo herself and not feel sorry for anything. She loves bright colors accessories, and loves have a great time, but only wants to return to her world. D'Arcy (Marina Darcy) *Gender: Female *Age: 24 years old *Birthday: January 11, 1991 *Occupation: Occult Detective/Crossdresser *Height: 5' 7" (170–172 cm) *Weight: 126-128 lbs (57–58 kg) *Blood type: AB *Hobbies: Drawing *Likes: Reading books. *Dislikes: People who question genders. Actually called Marina Darcy, she is a transvestite who wears guys clothes for more than personal reasons and morals, she likes to fool everyone and is believed to be one of the physically strongest in the team, she was a bully of her class and was feared by anyone, except for one who beat her with a simple argument of defense, considered as a Tritagonist. Special Guests Blake Snider Hayes *Gender: Male *Age: 21 years old *Birthday: September 17, 1994 *Occupation: Musician/Student *Height: 5' 8" (173–174 cm) *Weight: 146-147 lbs (66 kg) *Blood type: B+ *Hobbies: Playing Guitar. *Likes: Friends and Music. *Dislikes: Injustice. A young aspiring musician and a college student, is a cheerful and happy guy who is always fascinated with things, he is also a polite guy despite his "dark" looks, who has a guitar named Platinum Cross and has also an alias when it is acting as a superhero, Blaze Platinum, he has an eye patch for some mysterious reason, he enters Calamity for research purposes. Death Slayer (A.K.A. Rainer Fritz) *Gender: Male *Age: 18 years old (Physically) *Birthday: February 23, 1997 *Occupation: Shoe shiner (real world) *Height: 5' 6" (168–169 cm) *Weight: 128-129 lbs (58 kg) *Blood type: Unknown *Hobbies: None special. *Likes: Hard work and fruits. *Dislikes: Lazy and slow people. A non-human being judging by his elf-like ears, he's a mysterious boy from another world and works as a shoe shiner if he is in the earth for a short price. He's apparently from the "Calamity" world, he's the most serious and intelligent of the group, he's always seen well-dressed. His weapon is a Claymore and sometimes he is seen with a Black cloak. Isaac "Ike" Taylor (Schneider) *Gender: Male *Age: 22 years old *Birthday: December 14, 1993 *Occupation: Baker/College Student. *Height: 5' 9" (175–177 cm) *Weight: 148-149 lbs (67 kg) *Blood type: AB- *Hobbies: Poetry. *Likes: Go to the Gym and help his parents. *Dislikes: Someone who's better than him. He works in a bakery and is a man who likes to play with the feelings of his enemies, he may be an idiot, but has a good heart but deep down inside, has a rivalry somewhat with Blake because of the friendliness of the latter, his red hair is dyed, but had it a little lighter naturally. His appearance is different from the beta designs, with a more present day appearance. Purple Twins Titania Schlevogt Diamond *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Birthday: June 6, 197X *Occupation: Unknown *Height: 5' 5" (165–167 cm) *Weight: Unknown *Blood type: None *Hobbies: None *Likes: None *Dislikes: None A classy and mysterious Woman, who apparently works for Darkness. The sub-boss if the male avatar is chosen. She's from the same dimension as the Avatar-kun. She holds the book Otoko. In Sticker Puzzle, she's the Player 1. Beck Schlevogt Diamond *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown *Birthday: June 6, 197X *Occupation: Unknown *Height: 6' 1" (185–187 cm) *Weight: Unknown *Blood type: None *Hobbies: None *Likes: None *Dislikes: None A classy and mysterious Man, who apparently works for Darkness. The sub-boss if the female avatar is chosen. He's from the same dimension as the Avatar-chan. He holds the book Onna. In Sticker Puzzle, he's the Player 2. Boss Blackout *Gender: Unknown (Avatar-kun/-chan's inverted gender) / ambiguous (Distortion Overdrive) *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Same as Avatar *Occupation: Unknown *Height: 6' 2" (188–190 cm) *Weight: Unknown *Blood type: None *Hobbies: None *Likes: None *Dislikes: None A mysterious creature who takes many forms possible. The final-boss. Types of Characters *'Avatar-kun/Avatar-chan': Any type possible. *'Artie': Fighter *'Kana': Rogue *'Linda': Cleric *'Glen': Bard *'Wheeler': Ranger *'Vivian': Cleric *'Lyn': Sorcerer *'D'Arcy': Paladin *'Blake': Fighter *'Rainer': Wizard *'Ike': Barbarian Trivia *Artie appears as an Assist from In-Verse Heroes All-Stars, marking him the first character to be introduced formally. **D'Arcy is an alternate color for Cassandra in said game. **The Avatar-kun/-chan Card is referred as Fran. **Since there are two Titanias (Emily's Alter and Schlevogt Diamond themselves), Emily's avatar is referred as ''Titania the Destroyer, like Hell Stinger is referred as Styx, soften down. *The Arcade game has different colors and costumes for each character than the RPG game: **Fran's hair and eye color are Gray. **Artie's gloves where blue before changing into red, and was shirtless before adding a sweatshirt. **D'Arcy's hair was black in Distortion Overdrive. And was called Darcy. **Glen's profession is just an undertaker and has far darker style. **Kana's hair was short length in Distortion Overdrive **Blake, Rainer and Ike appear as Time unlocked characters. **Vivian's attire was a little less childish. *The order to fight in Sticker Puzzle is the follow (You only can choose Titania or Beck, Player 1 for Titania, Player 2 for Beck): *#Vivian *#Rainer *#Linda *#Kana *#Blake *#Ike *#Lyn *#D'Arcy *#Artie *#Wheeler *#Glen *#Avatar-kun/-chan *#Beck or Titania *The order of Fight in Distortion Overdrive is the follow: *#Vivian *#Glen *#Kana *#Wheeler *#Lyn *#Fran *#Linda *#D'Arcy *#Artie *#Beck or Titania *#Darkness *#Blake, Rainer or Ike (Bonus) *The Soundchip used for the Arcade version is a N64 based Soundchip, like Specially, F-Zero X. Like in the 90's arcade games. *In Sticker Puzzle, the brothers had different attack patterns. In Distortion Overdrive and World Calamity Overdrive; Titania is the Ryu and Beck the Ken. Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Category:Windows Phone games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:Action RPG Category:Action Games Category:RPG Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Upcoming Games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Puzzle Category:Puzzle Games Category:Tetris Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games